


cupid's got a hold on me and i love every second of it

by Tatsumaki_sama



Series: The Odyssey of Bryce Wayne [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blackmail, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama
Summary: When Luthor attempts to cause trouble for Clark, Bryce has a few words about that.





	cupid's got a hold on me and i love every second of it

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing some fluff and humor in light of all the angst I've been writing, as well having a mighty need to write about Bryce standing up for Clark when out of costume. And also an excuse to write some playful banter between Clark and Bryce. I remember reading a fanfiction that discussed how Bruce would have well-toned and muscular legs due to all the running required for his line of work and that idea carried over into Bryce.

It was rare that Bryce was at his apartment.

 

While most of their caped meetings were generally in the Bat Cave or Watchtower or on top of buildings, Clark's residence simply happened to be the most convenient for them for tonight.

 

Bryce was initially not too keen on the idea, disliking treading the line between their civilian and superhero identities when it came to masked business, but she relented when Clark pointed out she had injuries and needed to rest.

 

Not that Bryce ended up resting much, as she was focused on her laptop, dividing her time between typing, searching for whatever was necessary to take down Deathstroke whose affairs were spreading to Metropolis and tending her wounds while Clark made coffee for the two of them.

 

She was wearing a tank top and shorts amidst the bandages that covered one shoulder and her leg. If it wasn't for the fact that Bryce was stitching up a deep gash on her thigh, Clark would have admired how shapely and well-toned her legs were.

 

“ Any luck?” Clark asked, handing her a steaming mug of coffee – straight from the bottom of the pot, with one cream and one sugar to tamper the bitterness, Bryce liked her coffee strong – to starve off the grittiness behind their eyes and the temptation to just lie down and sleep and pretend that Deathstroke wasn't planning on killing several important members of a high-profile company.

 

Bryce grunted, eyes remaining on the computer screen even as she accepted the coffee while her other hand continued wiping the dried flecks of blood from her leg.

 

“ Think this has to do with the Titans?”

 

A distasteful curl of her lip. Since Bryce didn't directly say no, Clark would say it was a possibility that Deathstroke was doing this as some means of petty revenge. Dick tended to be his favourite target and Bryce did not want Deathstroke anywhere near Dick.

 

“ You'll figure it out,” Clark said confidently.

 

Her brow creased. It was frustrating Bryce that Deathstroke seemed to be one step ahead of her and he delighted in mocking her as he escaped and left his victims' bodies behind.

 

Clark knew what Bryce was thinking about. He felt pity for Maggie Sawyer and the police who would have to break the news to the deceased's families in the morning.

 

When Bryce felt guilty about not stopping people like Deathstroke sooner, she became quieter, more withdrawn but remaining as tight and tense as a coil. Just as quick to brood and snap at others if they disrupted her concentration.

 

Clark was used to her darker moods, just as Alfred and Dick. They learned to roll with it.

 

“ You can stay here for the night – or what's left of the morning,” he added with a sideways glance at the clock, realizing the sun was due to rise soon.

 

Bryce turned towards him, raising an eyebrow. “ And what would your neighbours say about that?” she dryly said.

 

He grinned, pleased he was able to get her to talk.

 

“ They would be shocked and horrified that mild-mannered Clark Kent has invited billionaire Bryce Wayne to stay overnight,” Clark coyly replied, sneaking a kiss to Bryce's good shoulder while he was at it.

 

The moment was unfortunately ruined with a loud insistent knocking.

 

“ Who could that be at this hour?” Clark muttered, focusing his sight at the door.

 

Only to see Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves standing behind it.

 

Luthor had nothing to do with Deathstroke, at least nothing that Bryce could prove yet. He would be discreet, as he loathed Batwoman and would hate to give her any excuse to make a mess of things for him.

 

“ Luthor? What's he doing here?” Clark said, confused, turning around.

 

To her credit, Bryce was already gone, taking with her the laptop, the rolls of bandages and bloodied towels and even her coffee mug and disappearing into his bedroom without a sound, leaving no trace that she was even here.

 

Shaking his head at the thought that Bryce didn't even have super-speed, Clark approached his door, quickly ruffling his hair and clothes, allowing the illusion of a person just awoken and stumbled drowsily out of bed.

 

Luthor barely gave him a chance to fully open the door before walking in.

 

“ Hope I'm not disturbing you,” he said dryly.

 

“ A little?” Clark adopted a sleep-deprived tone. “ It's – almost five in the morning?”

 

“ Some of us start the day early,” Luthor toned down his sneer. Only slightly. “ Since I am a busy man, I thought to inform you first that you have voluntarily decided to resign from the Daily Planet starting today.”

 

Clark blinked. “ What?” he said incredulously.

 

“ Your parents have been struggling with payments with the farm,” Luthor continued as if there was no interruption. “ You as their only living relative thought it would be best if you moved back with them to help them with this as the bank has been quite firm in receiving their due.”

 

“ You can't do this. This is – ”

 

“ The bank has already listed all the debts your parents owe,” Luthor was politely smiling as Mercy passed him some papers, enjoying the way that Clark was looking appalled and furious. “ The bills have already been sent and the Kents will be receiving a phone call this morning about it.”

 

Clark could only stare in helpless outrage at all the numbers listed, knowing there was foul play. It could take weeks, even months, before the mess was all sorted out and this was a headache that his parents shouldn't have to deal with because of him.

 

At that instant, he wanted nothing more than to hit the smug smirk off Luthor's face.

 

There was a slight noise from his bedroom, too quiet for human ears to catch. Bryce was shifting and moving in his room, indicating she was listening and hearing all of this.

 

Embarrassed, he could only wonder what Bryce thought of this situation.

 

As Superman, he was invincible. As Superman, there was nothing he could do.

 

But as Clark Kent ...

 

His thoughts drifted as there was a sleepy yawn and a distinct creak of a door opening coming from his bedroom.

 

Luthor looked annoyed and suspicious. Mercy drew her gun.

 

Clark did not need to turn around to know it was Bryce standing at his bedroom doorway.

 

But he was taken back that Bryce was standing there wearing nothing but his old Smallville high school sweater.

 

Clark stared at her. So did Luthor while Mercy discreetly hid her gun.

 

From a reasonably logical standpoint, Bryce chose that particular sweater to hide her injuries. Due to Bryce's smaller, lithe form, she was practically dwarfed in it and it did a very good job disguising the fact that Bryce had bandages over her shoulder and thigh.

 

(he tried not to be distracted by the fact that the sweater emphasized how Bryce really did have nice legs)

 

Still, there would be only one reason why Bryce would choose to reveal herself like _that_ to Luthor. Bryce was all about challenging and subverting people's expectations of herself after all.

 

Bryce pressed a dainty hand (the same hand that punched out several henchmen earlier that night) to her mouth in surprise. “ Oh my,” she exclaimed. Her eyes flickered back and forth from Clark and Luthor in an innocently confused manner, blinking her black eyelashes at them. “ I didn't know there was going to be a party here, Mr Kent. If it was, I would have dressed a little nicer.”

 

She deliberately shot Clark a suggestive look while carelessly sweeping her flawless tousled hair to the side.

 

Luthor made an odd sound that sounded like he was choking on his spit. Clark quietly took pleasure at watching Luthor who probably seething and pondering all the reasons as to why Bryce Wayne would be with Clark Kent.

 

“ Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up,” Clark played along. It wasn't entirely fake that his cheeks were burning. “ It's just that I – ”

 

“ Have an early engagement,” Bryce finished for him. She glanced over Clark's shoulder. “ Lex, darling, I hope you don't mind my being here.”

 

“ Of course not,” Luthor said in a tone that meant he _did_ mind.

 

“ Business here in Metropolis was dull as usual,” she blithely said. “ And I was _so_ lonely and bored. I happened to bump into Mr Kent who was such a delight the last time we spoke. Because it was quite late, he was a gentleman and invited me back to his place to stay the night.”

 

Bryce easily sidled next to Clark, leaning a little intimately against his arm, to allow Luthor to come to his own conclusions – even if nothing actually happened between them.

 

Judging from the way Luthor's eyes looked like they wanted to bulge out, he thought exactly as Bryce wanted him to.

 

Bryce flashed a winning smile, pretending not to notice. “ Mr Kent and I had a lot to discuss. In particularly, a potential employment in Gotham Gazette.”

 

Clark did not expect that.

 

Neither did Luthor who made that odd spluttering sound again.

 

“ His work is utterly divine and it's a shame that the Daily Planet doesn't seem to appreciate his efforts,” Bryce continued candidly. “ I'll gladly take him if they won't. I was hoping he could do a _spread_ for me.”

 

Of course Bryce would punctuate that particular word with relish to get under Luthor's skin.

 

From the way Luthor's face turned nearly green with envy, Bryce pressed the right buttons.

 

And from the way Clark's face was heating up, he was marveled by the fact Bryce could say those things without batting an eye or flushing with embarrassment. 

 

(if she wasn't doing crime fighting, he would have recommended acting)

 

“ Why don't we keep this between us for now?” Bryce smoothly said. Whether she meant what supposedly happened between her and Clark or her job offer to Clark, it was uncertain. She playfully wagged a finger at Luthor. “ I promise I won't tell anyone about what happened in Switzerland if you do,” she teased.

 

This was the first Clark was hearing about something happening in Switzerland. Whatever happened there, the very mention of it was almost enough to make Luthor turn pale and Mercy to cough awkwardly.

 

“ Of course, my dear,” Luthor managed to say. It seemed his jaw muscle remained locked and tense. “ I wouldn't want your reputation to be ... questioned,” he finished, choosing his words carefully.

 

Bryce clapped her hands. “ Excellent! I knew I could count on you.”

 

“ Next time you're bored, you could always stop by my office,” he said as patiently as possible. “ I will certainly keep you entertained.”

 

 _Far better than this reporter_ was the unheard rest of his sentence.

 

She flirtatiously batted her eyelashes at him, acting like she would drop any interest in Clark that instant. Bryce Wayne was infamous for her short-attention span when it came to handsome men after all. “ I'll hold you to your word on that.”

 

“ Then I best be off,” Luthor said, sounding a little more relieved. “ I can give you a ride, if you need one.”

 

“ No worries,” Bryce merrily said. “ My butler is getting the car right now. I'll be gone once he arrives.”

 

“ Good.”

 

Luthor said that word a little too quickly.

 

“ Always a pleasure, Miss Wayne,” He kissed the back of Bryce's hand, allowing his touch to linger just a little longer than necessary in full view of Clark.

 

“ Same,” Bryce lightly said, allowing her fingers to brush teasingly along his palm.

 

With a smug, satisfied smile, Luthor straightened and looked at Clark as one would to an annoying pesky fly in the room. “ Regarding our conversation, Kent, you will find it most beneficial to consider my proposal. You would agree with me if you stay and continue your exemplary work,” he said through gritted teeth.

 

“ T-thank you sir,” Clark added a stunned stammer for effect. “ I'll think about it.”

 

With another audacious nod at Bryce's direction, Luthor and Mercy left.

 

“ Glad that's over,” Clark sighed once he heard their heartbeats drift downwards in the elevator.

 

Bryce dropped the innocuous act and her face returned to her more natural scowl as she rubbed the back of her hand against the sweater with a sense of revulsion.

 

“ He is involved.”

 

“ What?”

 

“ With Deathstroke. Why else would he come by to bother you?”

 

“ I did write an unflattering piece on him the other week.”

 

“ So does Lois Lane every month. Luthor is petty but not that petty,” Bryce scoffed. “ With one of his reporters mysteriously out of the way, Perry White would have personally attend Luthor's charity party tomorrow night and he would bring his old reclusive CEO friend to make a scene who happens to be one of Deathstroke's targets.”

 

So that was the reason why.

 

“ Mention to White that Luthor approached you,” she continued. Clark could see that her mind was churning with possibilities. He always liked the way her eyes gleamed and how her mouth quirked to the side, especially if she was developing a foolproof plan. “ See if you can find out where this friend lives. We can get to him before Deathstroke does.”

 

He knew Bryce won't be sleeping for the next twenty-four hours now that an opportunity had presented itself. For that matter, neither would he. “ Will do.”

 

“ And don't worry about your parents' bills,” Bryce added. “ I'll clear things up with the bank if Luthor doesn't by the end of the day. I'll call your parents myself later.”

 

For someone who claimed not to allow herself the luxury of getting involved too deeply with others, Bryce certainly cared a lot more than she gave herself credit for.

 

“ Thank you,” Clark gratefully said.

 

He eyed his old sweater. “ But did you have to wear that sweater?”

 

“ It served its purpose,” she shrugged.

 

It really did. Because it looked good on Bryce. Luthor (and by extension, Clark himself) could hardly take their eyes off of her legs.

 

And Bryce knew it.

 

“ Luthor's going to make my life miserable,” he pointed out instead.

 

“ For Superman? A guarantee. For Clark Kent? A high possibility.” Bryce was blunt as ever, though her tone leaned towards being amused. “ Though since Luthor changed his mind so quickly regarding your relocation, he would rather have you here than have any opportunity to get close to me.”

 

Bryce brushed her shoulder against his, a rare genuine act of fondness. “ Not many people can say that they were able to invite Bryce Wayne up to their apartments,” she cheekily said.

 

For all his money and power, Luthor wasn't able to gain the real affections of Bryce. And that was worth more than anything in the world.

 

“ I'm one lucky man,” Clark murmured, pulling her in close and nuzzling a kiss to her neck. And Bryce, in a much better mood than earlier, hummed in agreement as she casually leaned into his touch.

 

(they both were lucky)

 

“ But I have to ask.” Clark was honestly curious. “ What happened in Switzerland?”

 

Bryce only smirked.

 


End file.
